When They Go Missing
by pecannutespresso
Summary: This is a story where Nina and Walter chill the fuck out and get stoned together while Olivia and Peter are missing on an assignment. WARNING THIS IS RATED M BUT REALLY SHOULD BE HIGHER SO if you don't want to read about graphic actions between Fringe characters please press the back button because that's what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Fringe Fanfiction

Chapter One

"What do you mean missing? Walter this isn't some LSD trip is it?"

"No, for the love of god Nina, our Olivia and Peter are missing!"

"How long have they been gone Walter? They're not just late from an assignment are they?"

"No! Nina you listen to me right now! Right now Nina! God dammit!" Walter's voice thundered through the phone line. In the background, Astrid looked up from the computer.

"Walter," she cooed.

Over the years she'd gained the very close trust of Walter Bishop. And her voice could calm down the scientist in a split second. Especially when he had worked himself up into a frenzy like he was doing on the phone with Nina.

"Walter, give me the phone." Nina sat in her chair listening to the phone switch users. "Hello? Miss Sharp?"

"Yes Agent Farnsworth?"

"Um, what Walter is saying about Peter and Olivia, it's true. They were sent on an assignment to check out a fringe event in a group of abandoned buildings. Agent Broyles called the lab a few hours ago saying they went off the grid. When other agents were sent out to check, the buildings were all empty. Every last one. They have no idea where they went Miss Sharp."

The plastic phone hit the ground with an empty thud before bouncing.

"Miss Sharp?" Astrid's voice was a whisper from the ground. But Nina had already left her office. "I think she's passed out or something Walter."

Nina's heels clicked down the hallway, she was almost in a dead run now. The people in the hallways stared at her. Their boss, who was always so composed and gathered together, was running down the hall with tears almost running down her cheeks. Each worker stopped with shocked looks on their faces.

A gloved finger jabbed the elevator button to go down. She kept pressing it until the doors finally opened. Nina stepped in and made sure no one else was getting in with her. She pulled out her cellphone from her pocket. Her fingers jabbed the numbers so hard she almost worried about breaking it.

"Broyles."

He sounded disinterested.

"Phillip you better have a good god dammed answer for why I'm just now being told my Olive is missing you little shi-"

"Nice to hear from you too Nina."

"Phillip you piece of shit, where is Olivia and Peter. They fell off the grid my ass. You tell me every single thing you know right now."

"They went on an assignment to a warehouse, a strange death including possible shape shifting tech that went wrong. They got there. And they went off grid Nina. No tracking systems can find them. We even sent groups of agents down to investigate. And the entire building was empty. You don't think we'd leave two of our own people there with no help did you?"

"You better find them and you better find them soon. And I mean it Phillip so help me God." She clicked end. Every single thought she'd had was a horrific end. It was a mother's worst nightmare, not knowing where your child was.

No matter what Nina had always thought of Rachel and Olivia as her own children. She'd only come close to having her own children a few times but nothing could have been better than the day she got Olivia and Rachel. There had been ups and downs like any mother-daughter relationship but with Olivia working with fringe there were many more nerve racking moments.

The sleek black car pulled up to the old stone building. Even sleeker black heels clicked on the stones as Nina stepped out of the car.

Down the hall. Down the stairs. Down another hall. Followed by more and more stairs and halls. A foggy glassed window stood in front of her.

"Walter?" Nina almost yelled entering the lab. Her voice was sharp and loud. It pierced every corner of the lab making her presence known.

"Nina?" Walter's head popped out from behind the pillar. A familiar smile crossed his face. One that only Nina could conjure from him.

"Oh Walter!" The tears streamed down her face now. Makeup falling down with them. "Walter I don't know what to do! Who to call. Where to go. Philip won't tell me anything and I don't know where to look!"

Walter's arms held her tightly and comfortably. It was almost like an old friend's hug and yet so much more than that. They had been friends for years and lovers for almost as long. Yet hidden in the dark, their love had still remained strong. A love that knew no bounds that needed to be explored and had been yet a love that knew its bounds already.

"Nina, Nina, Nina," he whispered into her blazing fire of hair. "They'll be ok my sweets. It's Peter and Olivia. You know how good they are Nina."

A loving touch led her to a chair to sit down. A precautionary to a possible panic attack or worse. Her heart race sped up to an almost inhuman pace. Sweat began almost dripping from her hair. With each thought that passed through her spinning head, a worse scenario replaced it.

"No, no, no something is not right Walter! There just is something off about this!"

Walter thought of a brilliant idea.

In the last decades of their lives together, their friendship and love life, Walter could do one thing that no other man could. Make the best mix of marijuana ever. No one else could come close to his. And when it came to calming Nina, it was almost like calming a category four hurricane that conjured up F5 tornadoes. It was near impossible. For anyone but Walter. Even with his childish ways, Walter could turn Nina into putty. The CEO of Massive Dynamic could be changed from a raging tyrant to a sleeping child in seconds.

But he knew causing Nina to pass out wouldn't be a great idea, not right now anyhow. No, now was a time for a mass consumption of weed. And munchies.

"Here," Walter said. He held out half of a blunt to her. "This is like the old stuff we used to get."

Nina's tear stained ice blue eyes looked up at him. Taking it from him, she inhaled deeply. Her chest raised and she held onto that breath with everything she had before exhaling smoothly and calmly.

A small smile crept over her face.

"Do you think they'll be ok Walt?"

"You haven't called me Walt in ages Nina."

She started to giggle. And when Nina giggled like a twelve year old girl, the weed was kicking in. This method was fast but it lasted longer than normal as well. Walter, who was more used to the drug, had been taking hits all day since he'd heard the news.

Her giggle grew into a laugh. Trying to think how long it had been since he'd seen Nina laugh so hard she was gasping for air, Walter started to laugh as well.

"Are you two ok?" Astrid brought a file to the cabinet.

"Yes Astro we are. Perfectly fine my dear. Would you like some?" he held out the blunt, which was now half of its original size.

"Um no Walter. I'm fine. Do I need to babysit you two?" her eyes flicked from one laughing adult to the other.

"No, no, we're fine. You go out to lunch, on me," Nina dug out a fifty dollar bill before handing it to her.

"I can't accept that Nina but I will take your advice. I will head out for lunch and maybe I'll just make it a longer lunch. Sound ok?"

"Yes!" Walter's smile stretched wider as he looked up at the other agent.

"And if you need anything call me ok?"

"Ok!" Both of them chimed.

Astrid took this as her key to go.

"You really think they'll be ok Walt?" Nina leaned her head against his shoulder. They stared off into the unknown together. Facing it head on together. Hand in hand. Then again to them they really thought they were looking into the actual great unknown.

"They will Nina, they are good kids. Our kids. We raised them right. Even in our separate universe we raised them in, we still did it rather well if I did say so."

"My Olive just needs to be so much more careful. So much more. I mean she has so much to live for but she risks so much when she's working."

"Nina, I watch out for her. I didn't not care for her when she was younger. I know that you cared for her much more than I ever have but I watch out for our girl."

Nina stopped talking.

"Walter, do you have some whiskey?"

"Nina, no whiskey, you know how you get."

Nina knew. She remembered the first time she'd gotten high and drunk when she was taking classes at Harvard. After a miserable test, Nina had invited the only other classmate she really talked to, a shy student named Walter Bishop.

Both had gone out to supper to celebrate a near passing grade on their tests. As a trepid boy, Walter had only seen girls on movies and in restaurants with other boys. They'd talked quietly over their food. Ordered drinks they'd never had before. And held hands.

Walter knew that Nina would never go for that, not on their first night out. But he would try best he could.

"So this is your first semester here?" She asked cutting into a steak.

"Yes, it is."

"Are you liking it?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"You don't talk much do you Walt? Do you mind if I call you Walt?"

"Um, I'm more of a thinker, and no I don't mind."

"Well, I'll change that Walt, you stick with me and you'll be talking nonstop."

"Um, Nina, is this your first semester here?"

"Yes, it is. But I've grown accustom to the environment rather well and rather fast. I just threw myself out there."

Their conversation stretched on into the night. And then the wait staff began to clean under the tables and place the chairs away, they knew it was time to leave. Walter had driven her to the place and as he drove away, they discussed where they should go to next.

"There is this one spot I know of. Maybe you'd like it, you can see the stars and the sky," he suggested.

"Take me there Walt."

The rusty used car Walter had gotten at a steal stopped in front of the tower. Pulling out a key, he explained that the head of the science department had recruited his brilliant mind to use on a project. The janitor had given him the requested key so that Walter and the professor could lock up instead of the janitor staying until the wee hours of the morning. Grabbing her hand, he lead her down various halls. They both knew them well, the halls to get to most of their classes. But then they took an unexpected turn down a hall that Nina had not known about. Pictures of presidents and dignitaries lined the walls. Each were larger and more pompous than the last.

"Is that Professor James and Queen Elizabeth?" Nina stopped cold, looking closer at the picture. Their science professor stood next to the then young queen, her arm interlaced in his, both were beaming with large smiles.

"Yes, I'll have to tell you that story later! Oh the stories you hear staying late with him!" Walter's eyes flashed before tugging her along the hallway.

A spiral staircase shot up into the building. _This must be the tower,_ she thought as they started to climb.

"Ladies first," Walter waved his arm for her. "All you do is go until you reach the door. It's unlocked so you should be able to open it Nina."

And she climbed them. Each stair until she reached the door. She took a cautious step off the metal landing and onto the pebble covered rooftop.

"Walter," she said breathlessly. "It's so beautiful."

"You should see it when there is a dance or event going on, or at Christmas time, although it's much colder out. But it's all lit up down there." He waved his hand around like it was nothing.

Nina's eyes sparkled more than he'd ever seen them. And that took him off guard. His mouth shut tight and he felt the need to touch her, to hold her in his arms. It was such a magical moment for the both of them. It was the first time Walter had ever brought anyone up to the roof that wasn't Professor James. And they'd only done that to watch a meteor shower.

"Walt, thank you for bringing me up here, it's so beautiful." She stood on the tips of her toes and planted a quick peck on his unsuspecting lips.

Stunned as never before Walter wrapped his arms around her. His hold keeping her mere inches from him. Her heart beat fluttered inside her chest, he could feel it. Those icy blue eyes blinked a copious amount and her breathing became more shallow.

Now he really had no idea what to do. But she did.

For she had taken part in the sexual freedoms of college where for the first few months Walter had not.

Her hands slipped around his neck pulling his face so close to hers the tips of their noses were touching. Briefly she closed her eyes before lining her lips up to his. She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, gently grazing it before passionately kissing him now. Their tongues slipped together, moving as one. Walter moved his hands to her lower back before his hand moved to her shapely bottom. Nina moaned in response.

Walter's kisses trailed down her neck. She leaned back to let him delve farther down her body, but he stopped as his lips brushed the collar of her top.

"Walt, please don't stop," she pleaded. But he did. His hand interlaced with hers leading her to a rickety old lawn chair that looked like a feather would turn it to dust.

"Come Nina," he made himself comfortable in the chair before she crawled on top of him. Her head rested on his chest.

She could feel his heart beating through his chest, through his clothes, through her body. Her head rose and fell with each breath he took and feelings had stirred in her like they never had before. Shifting a few inches toward his face, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was feather light and quick as a spotting a fire fly on a dark night, but it meant something.

Nina Sharp didn't just kiss anyone like that. Usually she kissed with fervor and passion and sexual tension. But with Walter, she didn't feel the need to rush to the sex. He felt like someone she could be with on a personal level.

Turning his head to her, Walter kissed her precious red colored lips. He'd always wondered what it would be like to really kiss those lips, the lips that were nearly the color of her hair. And tonight he had. The only thing was, he didn't want to forget it. And so he kissed her for seconds, for minutes, for almost an hour they kissed. Hands roaming over each other's bodies. Minds becoming dizzy with passion and general lack of oxygen. Never before had they kissed anyone like they were kissing each other.

"Oh dear, it's almost three am!" Nina looked down at her watch. If she were to go to her dorm room her roommate would be furious for waking her. It was the largest downfall of having a light sleeper as a roommate. The other was that her roommate had no intention of ever taking a science class nor did she have any idea of what homework load Nina had. "Now where will I go?"

"I don't suppose you'd like to come with me?"

Her eyes glared at him. This was something she did not want to rush. Couldn't he tell that?

"I have a couch, you could sleep in my bed, and I could take the couch."

"That sounds ok, if you wouldn't mind that I mean."

"Not at all. I do have a flat mate but I don't think Bellie would mind."

"Bellie?"

"William Bell, he's a friend of mine. We share a house together, just a few blocks from campus."

"Oh, he won't mind?"

"No, he shouldn't. He'll most likely be passed out from being drunk or high off his behind!" Walter laughed.

"Do you get high Walter?" Her voice was soft and innocent now.

"Sometimes yes," he looked down at her wondering eyes. "Ok, I get high quite a bit."

She couldn't believe it. Walter Bishop, the quiet science genius who worked with the professors themselves got high on what sounded like a regular basis. Her mind was spinning in the crazy idea.

"Have you ever gotten high Nina?"

"Once or twice, it wasn't all that great. Nothing really happened."

"Well, you've never had my special blend."

They had returned to the house to find William Bell passed out in his room over about a dozen open science books and notebooks. Walter clicked the lamp off and shut his door tight before pulling Nina along to his bedroom.

He shuffled around in the lowest dresser drawer he had before coming out with a pile of odd items. A few half naked women on magazine covers were tossed to the side while Walter's cheeks flushed crimson. He shifted around some reading books before a clear baggie appeared.

Out of his pocket he pulled out a lighter and handed her the finger length blunt. She took it from him and put it to her lips. Inhaling Walter's finger rubbed against the lighting mechanism and a flame shot out. She inhaled more and held onto her breath as Walter took a deeper hit.

"Wow," she said finally letting go of her breath.

"Now here, Bellie and I tried this drink with it the other night, it was the best trip ever Nina." He handed her a bottle with clear liquids in it.

"What is it?" She sniffed it, cringing her face in disgust. "It smells awful!"

"It's fine Nina, just a little alcoholic beverage. I wouldn't try to harm you in any way my dear. But only a sip or two for now."

She lifted the bottle to her lips, and took two very small sips. Whatever it was, the taste was better than the smell. The taste she pondered on. There really was no taste to it. It was more of a slightly flavored water.

Walter took a bigger sip before setting the bottle back down.

"Now, my dear Nina, we wait."

"For what?"

"The alcohol to kick in! What shall we do in the mean time?" His hands ran up her back and yanked her back so she was lined firmly against his body. She could feel his apparent arousal and got a sneaky idea in her head. The time to take things slow was for later. Tonight she would explore their feelings for each other. And now.

She flipped around and pushed him until he was sitting on the very edge of his bed. His head was level with her firm perky breasts that moved faster as her idea grew in her mind. She pressed him back so that he was now lying on his bed and straddled his hips. She nearly ripped open his shirt as she unbuttoned it too fast for her hands. Tossing it behind her she kissed her way up and down his chest, his springy hairs slipping through her fingers as her nails dug into his flesh. She raked her fingers down his bare chest to the fly of his jeans.

He groaned from deep in his chest. So low it was almost a growling noise. This only heightened Nina's arousal. She looked into his eyes. Both sets of eyes were full of lust and hunger. Walter grabbed Nina behind her knees and in one fell swoop flipped her onto her back. She laughed at the sudden movement but kissed him furiously when his face dared come close to hers.

Walter sat her upright long enough to take her tight purple sweater off. Her breasts were magnificently shaped, in his hands they were just firm enough and at the right touch her nipples peaked and his mouth went over them. Flicking his tongue over the bud Nina's every nerve twitched in her body. Walter slipped a hand down her torso and to her band of her jeans. Dipping a finger below the fabric he 'oohed' at the fact she was not wearing any panties.

"You naughty girl."

He pulled away from her breasts and pulled off her jeans. A small puff of red curly hair covered her. Walter spread her legs wider as he lightly kissed her clit. She jumped at the touch. Lightly licking her, she squirmed under him. She moaned his name. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him tightly to her.

Walter licked her pussy and teased her until she wouldn't stop moaning. A single finger was all that did it. Her slid his middle, the longest, finger in her and she hit the ceiling. Her back arched as she moaned and thrashed about the bed. He could feel her clench down on his finger. Over and over again, orgasms washed over her amazing figure. In only moonlight, he could see her beautiful body moving.

"Oh….my….god…." She croaked out between gasps of air. "Walter, I've never had a better orgasm before."

He lay on top of her, his whole weight pressed down on her now. The hummingbird heart she now had would have fluttered away if he hadn't.

"I aim to please. Nina you are so beautiful I can't stand it. Could I make sweet, sweet love to you?" he had absent mindedly began rubbing his groin against her thigh.

"Please do Walter, please for the love of all that is holy, do."

In a flash his jeans were in a pile on the floor.

"You naughty thing you, not wearing any boxers!" Nina laughed.

"I suppose I'm to be punished? Please?"

"Later Walter, and I'll make it a good one too!"

He lifted her leg and kissed the tips of her toes before making a trail all the way up her body. He stopped to give her an extra little tease at her pussy before kissing her lips again. Biting down on each other, they knew that the morning light would not be pleasant. But neither cared. Tomorrow was another day.

"Oh Walt, please," she begged.

Walter rubbed the head of his shaft up and down her wet sex a few times before entering her fully. They both let out a loud moan. Nina's hands went under his shoulders and came back around her nails holding onto his shoulders, just in case she needed to dig them in.

He thrusted into her again and again. With each thrust her nails dug into his flesh once again. Their breathing quickened and their moans grew exponentially. Walter leaned closer to her neck and kissed her there. He kissed and bit on her neck. It was just enough to send her over the edge.

Her nails unhinged themselves from his shoulders and drug a trench down his back, the pain only made him want to make her climax again. She arched her back and let out a scream this time. Her sex clenched down around his cock and it was enough to send him over the edge. He dug his toes into the bed and shivers went through his entire body.

"Wow," he sighed in happiness. "I think that's the best sex ever."

Nina could do nothing but nod in agreement. Walter pulled the blanket up around them, laying his head on her chest he could feel her heart beat fluttering in her chest a million beats a second. And slowly both heart beats slowed to a normal rate before slowing to a sleeping rate. Their breaths became normal again and they slept like children who had played all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Fring-tion Number 5

July 5

2012

The second installment to an original Walter/Nina fanfiction where they get high and reminisce while Peter and Olivia are missing on an assignment.

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Oh boy, that was a rough night Walt." Nina took another hit. She reflected back on the scratch marks and the pain they endured trying to clean up the next morning. The scratches all the way down Walter's back had opened and actually let blood flow out. The bite marks on Nina's neck were turning into black and purple colored bruises.

"That was an interesting shower if I say so myself," Walter chuckled lightheartedly.

"Interesting? I walked into the kitchen in just your button up shirt, bruises all over my neck, hair a mess, and who walks in? Bellie! What a great first impression."

"If I do recall he asked me privately if you were into being strangled."

She stopped midway in reaching for the blunt.

"What?"

"Yes, I was quite perturbed by him for a while after that. Quite shocked he asked me of course."

"Well he never asked me anything like that."

"That's because you're a lady Nina, you never ask a lady a question like that."

"Oh Bellie asked me much worse questions Walter. Trust me. Sometimes I wish he would have disappeared to the other side long ago." Her happy go lucky smile quickly faded. She looked dead ahead, not moving an eyelash.

"What do you mean dear?" Walter inhaled deeply ready to listen to his former lover and close friend.

"Well Walter, Bellie wasn't always rainbows and brilliance like he was when you were around. Granted, a large portion of the time, he was a gentleman to me as well as everyone else. But there were times when he wasn't too.

"Like when he asked if I could take the girls in, and that was all fine and dandy don't get me wrong, he only gave me a week, but gave me paid leave. So I thought it would be good, you know go and buy them things, spend time getting things arranged at the house. And I did, during the day, but Bellie expected me to also be his…his….."

"You two were lovers weren't you?"

"Yes Walter we were, not that it happened often but when it did, I almost had to buy a new bed each time. The first night was a surprise of course. I mean he just showed up at my door, he'd never done that before."

The doorbell rang twice before Nina could get to it. She'd just hopped out of the shower, her robe still on and hair still damp she hoped the world was burning because this was ridiculous for someone to stop by.

"If you're selling anything-" she said opening the door. But to her shock and embarrassment, it was none other than William Bell holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a wrapped gift in the other. "William! I, I wasn't expecting any company."

"I can tell that Nina, no worries, you still look lovely as ever. May I come in? I drove all this way to see you."

"Um, yes of course! Come in come in!" She stepped back letting William enter her home as she was still in her robe, completely naked underneath. "So what brings you here William? I thought you were leaving after your meetings?"

"First, can we chill this? I wouldn't want you to drink warm wine my dear. And I came to see how the preparations were going for the girls. I do know that this was very short notice for two young girls, and for you never having been a mother before."

The presence of William in the work office was much different than now, the feelings Nina had for him were completely different. At the office when they were intimate and alone together, Nina felt like the mistress to the job. She was second. But maybe since he was at her house it would be a much more romantic atmosphere. That's how she was feeling at the moment, much more romantic. And maybe it was because she was almost naked in front of her boss, or maybe it was all the steam that had been in shower, but her hormones were high on a roll coaster ready to let lose.

"Thank you William for your concern but it hasn't even been twenty four hours since you've told me. I mean the idea in my head is still not concrete. I still don't know what to even think of this whole situation. But again I thank you for your concern."

"Well Nina, I'm always concerned about you. You work so much and go out so little. Our time together is precious and I know that. When we're together it's special for me, as I hope it is for you."

"It is, but that precious time is only at the office William. There's never been more than at the office."

The roller coaster let the cars go and Nina Sharp's emotions burst forth.

"I just feel like I'm the mistress and your wife is the job William. And that's not what I want to be. I lost one love in my life to another, I would hate to think I would lose you to something that can't even care back."

"You're talking about Walter Nina, you know that was never meant to last. Just a fleeting relationship to outgrow itself in time."

Ouch. That one hurt her.

"At least Walter and I had each other, for what little time I had him before that Elisabeth barged in and took him from me."

Nina struck against him. A pain deep inside him urged forth. His secret feelings for Nina had been hidden since he'd laid eyes on her. They days he watched Nina and Walter piddle over each other were heart wrenching. So he buried himself in science and mathematics. And the more fame he gained in those circles, the less he worried over the love birds next door.

Towering over he, William roughly grabbed Nina's shoulders. A quick and rough kiss on her lips left her light headed. She could hardly believe what had just happened. But it had happened. And what happened next was even more shocking.

William hugged her. But his arms went lower, grabbing her thighs he lifted her. Unconsciously her legs and arms wound around his body, clinging out of fear he would drop her. She wasn't as tiny wasisted as she once had been. But William carried her, without instruction to her bedroom.

He was shocked to see the room, it was near the complete opposite of what he would have imagined. The walls were a pale purple color, lighter than lavender yet not white. The bed was large, almost a bed fit for a family not just one Nina, and it was covered with pale pink blankets. The canopy above it was a see through white fabric. William felt like he had walked into a doll house of a five year old girl. Yet he knew it was Nina's. Everything was in its right place. There was nothing out of place. It was all so tidy. It was a very Nina room.

Gently laying her on the bed, he could see the bottom of the robe slide over her legs. An eyebrow cocked and he slid his hands up her thighs. Sure enough she was naked as a new born baby under there. Her supple body was his for the taking.

He stripped off his clothes before sliding the robe off of her shoulders. Moving her back to the center of the bed, William kissed her all over. He wanted to taste her body, feel her movements, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

Before he make his move, Nina pulled out a condom.

"What?"

"I may be old, but I haven't gone through menopause yet. I'm taking in these girls, I'm not risking another one."

He shrugged and slipped it on. Laying on his back he had Nina straddle him, his thickness pressing against her thigh. Without any word, he grabbed onto her hips and entered her all the way. Nina moaned half in pain the other pleasure. As much as it had hurt, it felt amazing just as much.

William groaned, biting his lip. It had been a while since he'd made love to Nina. And there was a lot of pent up tension between the two.

Nina began to rock her hips back and forth, moving his cock in and out of her at her own speed. Her breaths became more shallow and her moans grew longer and louder. Digging her nails into his shoulder blades, she moaned louder than ever and climaxed. Her whole body twitched around him for almost a minute. When her breathing returned to normal, William looked into her eyes and told her to lay on her stomach.

"Get on your knees just a little bit," He coaxed. "There you go, that's perfect," he added before entering her again. His hands clutched her thick hips and pulled her all the back.

She moaned, this time in full ecstasy. Pulling at the sheets around her, her hands pulled them off the corners of the bed. His hands gripped her even tighter, the pain shot through her body, but she did nothing but moan. She was not going to let this chance slip her by. She finally had William in her bed, she wouldn't complain about his tight grip.

The strokes became deeper and harder. Her back arched and she felt her hair being pulled back along with her. The rough grab had caught her by surprise. But William was careful not to pull to hard.

Once she had climaxed again, she expected him to as well. He didn't. William rolled her onto her back and grabbing her legs, he pounded into her, his full weight on bouncing off of her pubic bone. She thought she would never get aroused by that. But somewhere inside her she did and soon she was moaning his name and death gripping his wrists.

This time he'd pounded into her harder than before, now causing more pain than pleasure, but Nina kept silent. His hand reached up and pinned her shoulders down to her bed as he kept pounding into her. Now the constant pressure on her shoulders was causing more pain than anything. She lost focus of what was happening and tried to focus on not crying. She refused to show any weakness in front of him.

When William climaxed he pulled her up with all the weight he could muster and thrust into her harder than ever before, causing a tear to streak down her flawless face.

"And that wasn't even the last time that night Walter. He liked it rough. And that night I think I got bruising on my wrists and my hips for sure. God, I couldn't stand to wear pants for a while after that week. It was like he was secretly marking me to be his. And now look at him, crazy asshole is what he is."

"Oh Nina, that's the weed talking," he glanced over at her slipping a flask back into her jacket. "Wait, where did you get that?"

"I had it the whole time. Walter I don't carry a purse, where do you think I carry everything?"

"That's beside the point Nina. You and Bellie were intimate many times. Why was he so violent then?"

"How should I know? I've thought maybe that when we were in the office there was no time to be rough. It was a get it in, get off, get out kind of thing. But when we were at my house, it was more intimate."

"That doesn't sound intimate. Were there any others like him Nina?" Worry filled his soft eyes.

"No, the others were aristocrats and rich men who took me out all night to spend the night in their penthouse. Only a few times did I bring home men. And that's only because I thought they would do good around the girls. Let me tell you, when you're practically running Massive Dynamic and men want to get into your pants, there is a reason. Somewhere they've got an agenda. And I learned that the hard way, each time. You would have thought I would have been able to spot the fake ones, but I couldn't."

"What did the girls think?"

"I don't think they minded all too much really. I mean they never saw us come in, well once they did."

The night had gone perfectly. The dinner they'd had was spectacular and the wine had gotten Nina buzzed faster than she expected. The opera they'd gone to had been good. The fondling they'd done in the private box hadn't been too bad either. It was a good thing Nina's room was practically sound proof. But just to safe she'd asked Troy.

"Am I loud? No, not really. Are your girls home?"

"Yes, and the babysitter is there too, so we'll have to be quiet." She giggled whispering into his ear.

"Well, that sounds perfectly fine to me," Troy cracked a smile. Nina melted inside every time he looked at her. His smoldering grey eyes and chiseled jaw had been a major attraction. And learning over supper he was smart too, well Nina could hardly wait to get him home. Their first date had ended with a hug and a polite kiss. The second had ended with some groping and a deep mind blurring kiss. Both were determined to have this date end with breakfast.

The car stopped in front of Nina's yellow country-style home. Even though the driver had gotten out to open their doors, Troy jumped out, telling the driver he'd get it. Nina tried to hide her giggle as the door swung open.

"Why thank you kind sir," she winked.

"Not a problem little lady. Mind if I escort you to your bedroom for some proper love making?" He played up his Texan accent. They walked, his arm around her waist and hers around his. `

Nina quietly opened the front door, peaking around it to find Olivia, Rachel, and the babysitter Alicia all passed out on the couch, a movie playing on the tv. She sighed.

"It will be just a second, and then we can continue," she told Troy. "Take your shoes off, get comfortable."

Troy stopped her from taking another step. He whirled her around and kissed his passionately on the lips. "You don't have to rush, I'll be here still."

In a daze Nina gently shook the three girls awake.

"Alicia, here's your check, did you need a ride home or are your parents coming?"

"Um, could I get a ride?" she asked, still partially asleep.

"Yes, I told Markus to wait, he's down at the street, thank you for watching the girls dear. Have a great weekend." Nina motioned for Troy to watch Alicia until she got into the car.

"Nina?" Rachel asked, her arms instinctively reached out for her.

"Yes honey, I'm right here." She pulled Rachel into her lap, with Olivia still passed out next to her.

"The cat ran away. That one that always eats the food we put out for her? Olive and I have been watching all day and she hasn't been here at all!"

"Oh it's ok honey, she'll come back. I bet she was down by the river, getting all cleaned up," Nina stroked the young girl's hair.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Troy and I think we ever saw her earlier, didn't we Troy?" Her eyes widened, a silent beg for help.

"Oh yeah, she was getting all pretty for you pretty girls. If there is one thing I know, it's animals and she was looking like she was ready for a big ol' feast."

Rachel smiled and slumped against Nina. Her eyes closed almost instantly pressed against her adoptive mother's bosom. Sighing, Nina lifted the girl up and started to carry her to her room up the stairs.

"Olivia, honey wake up," she shook Olive's shoulder once more. This time she stirred. "It's time for bed now sweetie."

Olivia rubbed her eyes and slowly followed after her. And Troy followed behind her. Up the stairs they went. Their feet muffled by the carpeted hall.

"Did you girls brush your teeth?" Nina asked tucking Rachel into her bed. Rachel smiled, a large and cheesy smile, but Nina could smell the mint flavored paste and that was good enough for her. "Ok my princess, good night. Tomorrow we'll go to the park, how does that sound?"

"Good!" Rachel closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

"Olive? Are you asleep yet?"

"Kind of," she mumbled in return.

"Did you brush?"

"Yeah, then we watched the movie."

"Ok, goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Miss Sharp."

Nina pulled both of the doors shut and gave Troy her signature sneaky look. Her eyes so full of lust and passion.

"Now you, young man follow me," she coaxed pulling at his tie.

"Yes ma'am!" He followed along to her bedroom.

She unzipped his dress pants, shocked to find how big he was. The length and thickness was proportions she'd never dreamed up. Her eyes flickered up at him before returning to the delicious piece of meat in front of her.

Slowly she sucked down half of his cock into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it as she did. Before she knew it, she was up the base of his hard genitalia. She took it back out and stared at all that cock that had just been in her mouth. She pushed him back on her bed and sucked on his length for all she was worth. And she was worth it, her mouth was like magic to him. Everything went hazy as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh get up here you little minx you," he pulled up under her arms, moving her so she was positioned in front of the pillows. Troy dove under her slinky black dress, he groaned at the black thigh high tights and the garters that held them up. But the precious nectar he was looking for was ready for him. One kiss on her clit and she was turning to putty already.

It had helped that he had brought her to three orgasms during the opera. She had bit down on his shoulder to stop from making any noise and he knew now he would have to be more careful, as to let the sleeping girls lie. But he needed to have her sweet pussy in his mouth. He sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud, she quickly climaxed. But he wouldn't let her go that easy. No, he kept on flicking his tongue over her clit now adding two fingers pumping in and out of her hole. It was like her climax hadn't ended. She didn't stop moaning and quietly begging for more. She was just on the edge of another climax when a knock came from the hall.

They stopped to listen for it again. And there it was.

"Nina?" Rachel called.

"Yes honey, hold on one second, I'll be right there!" She said as she pushed Troy from under her dress. She patted her dress and her hair to try and gain some composure. "Sorry, I'll be just a minute."

"No worries, I'll get into something more comfortable." He winked at her before she opened the door.

"Rachel honey, what is it, you should be asleep."

"I'm worried."

Nina lead her back to room to find she was worried about the stray cat.

"Well honey, sometimes they leave us for a while but she'll come back. Troy and I saw her remember?"

"But Nina, it's dark out, how could you see her?"

"I just knew it was her honey. Now do you want me to read you a story before you go to sleep?"

"No, I'm just worried that's all."

"Well honey, she'll be back. I just know it. And then you can give her a great big hug and play with her," Nina hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead before tucking her back in. "Just think about the things you two will do when you see her ok?"

"Ok!" Rachel rolled over to face her wall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, usually she just falls right to sleep. But that damn cat."

"Is that the one we saw on the highway, dead?"

"Yes, so I have no idea what to do when that thing doesn't come back, but I'll worry about that later!" She bit her lip and started to take off her opera jacket. When she tried to unzip her dress, Troy shooed her hands out of the way and did it for her, kissing her neck and shoulders as he did. "You have no idea how good that feels." She tilted her head back and kissed the taller, older man on the lips.

"Come my dear, to bed with us both," he picked her up in his arms so he could lay her gently back in the empty and waiting bed.

This time he simply pulled at the hem of the dress and pulled it all the way off of her. The curves of Nina Sharp were spectacular. An hourglass figure that would make any super model jealous. And Troy had her all to himself.

She licked her lips, begging him to take her. He ripped his pants off. Left utterly nude, he lay down on top her. Their body heat was nearly too much. She could feel the head of his cock at her opening. Shifting her hips she tried hard as she could to get him to enter her. But he was taking his time.

Slowly, so slow it was tantalizing painful for Nina, he entered her. Centimeter by centimeter. Until he was inside of her completely. The blue eyes popped open.

"Oh wow, I've never had anyone this big before," her eyes bore into his.

"I can tell, you're so nice and tight though sweetheart."

She moaned when he started to move in and out of her. The slow pace didn't last long however. As soon as Nina hooked her legs behind his back Troy was ready to go like a bull just out of the shoot. And boy did he ride her.

"Bite down…on…my shoulder," he got out between gritted teeth. Nina bit down on his shoulder moaning into his flesh as he moaned into her neck.

Their rushed love making ended almost as fast as it had started with Troy thrusting deeply into her and his breath stopping completely for thirty seconds. He rolled off of her, sweat pouring down his face.

"That was amazing, mind if I smoke?"

"Yes, you can smoke on the porch if you'd like, there's an ashtray hidden behind that bush out there. But please put some clothes on."

"Never mind then, I'll just stay and cuddle with you, you sexy little devil you." He pulled the blanket up and covered both of them until only their heads were uncovered. His left arm ran over her stomach so lightly she shivered again.

Nina's mind drifted off to sleep. There was nothing better than having Troy snuggled up to her and both of her girls sleeping sound in their rooms.

"So that was it? They just saw you walk in the house with another man and that was the end of your interesting story?" Astrid had returned and was open mouthed at the sound of all those dirty details.

"Um yes, Agent Farnsworth, it is. The next morning Troy had to leave for Japan. He was long gone before the girls even woke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry for listening, it just sounded so good. I couldn't help it."

"Well, if there is one thing I'm learning Atrick it's that Nina has had quite the love life." Walter hissed under his breath.

"Hey now! You were the one that left me for Elisabeth! You always say I left you for Bellie but we both know you left me when you laid eyes on Elisabeth!"

"She was quite beautiful," his eyes glazed over, thinking of his beloved dead wife.

"And what was I Walter? Ugly?" She stormed into the makeshift bedroom and slammed the door. There was not a thing he could say to make her calm down now. No way in hell.

"Walter, was that really called for?" Astrid's eyebrows rose half way up her face.

"It's true, and just because Nina Sharp thinks the world revolves around her, doesn't mean that I have to play along!" He yelled, loud enough for her to hear.

The soft padded steps of Astrid's work shoes sounded against the floor. Softly, she knocked on the door.

"Nina?" She asked, hoping she wasn't poised and ready to throw something heavy.

"Yes Agent Farnworth?" Astrid could see her dabbing her eyes, even though Nina had tried to hide it.

"You know I've listened to Walter talk about a lot of things in our short few years together. And there were very few things he spoke positively of. But one of them was usually you. Unless he was in front of Peter, then not so much, but that's beside the point!" She moved to sit next to her.

"Can I call you Astrid?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Astrid, when Walter and I first met, it was like love at first sight. We were both taking the same upper level chemistry class. And soon the conversations in class were between Walter, myself, and the professors. All the other students were tossed by the wayside, they just couldn't keep up with our crazy ideas. But we were ok with that. And soon, we were up all night tossing back and forth ideas that were fiction then. Ideas that I strived to make happen at Massive Dynamic. I made my name for myself on those ideas that Walter and I had thought of together. Sure Bell was a part of the mix, but the crazier ideas, those ideas that made Walter's eyes sparkle like wild fire? Those were the ideas that had to be constructed from fiction. It was the only way Astrid."

"I want a love like that," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Nina glanced over at the FBI agent.


	3. Chapter 3

Fringe Fanfiction

Chapter Three

"Oh Astrid, it's not all it's cracked up to be. When Elisabeth walked in, looking all pretty and had no clue what a Bunsen Burner was, Walter's dick lead him to her like a cat to catnip. Men are really just useless creatures. You know for a time there, I was sleeping with more men than women."

Astrid couldn't believe what she'd just heard. The woman that had been running Massive Dynamic for years was bisexual?

"Damn, a girl can really know how to eat you out though. It's much easier on girls, men have no idea what they're doing down there. But women? Oh yes, we know. It's the instincts Astrid. We know what other women want!"

Astrid suddenly became very uncomfortable talking about this with Nina. It was like she was listening to her mother tell her personal details.

"Um, Miss Sharp? Are you high?"

"Yes Astrid, I am. Is there a problem with that?"

"Um no, I was just wondering."

"You know there was a time when Walter and I would get high and make love all night and into the next night.

"One time after finals actually we did that. Ate and slept and made love. And that was it. For almost three days. Bell thought that I wouldn't be able to walk after it but Walter gave him that look. You know the one? Where Walter's eyes just burn with pure hatred and contempt? Yeah that's the look that Walter gives that sends shivers up and down my spine for eternity."

"Oh, wow, you two must have been pretty serious huh?" Nina nodded.

"I hope you don't judge me but I do hope that we can be that serious again."

"Can I ask what happened?"

The calm breeze flittered throughout the Harvard campus. The students had just returned from a summer vacation. The veteran students grumbled and groaned at the new students standing in awe of everything. They brushed passed them. Their class schedule much more important than the ancient buildings of Harvard.

Walter Bishop and Nina Sharp walked down the pebble lined walkway talking over some notes Walter had conjured up over the past few months. The thought was barbaric, a system of drugs that could send one's mind into another's. Nina could hardly control the thoughts in her head.

"Walter, you are ridiculous sometimes you know."

"Why thank you Nina, you know if you think inside the box you won't invent something new now will you?"

"No, you won't," she stopped dead in her tracks. "Walter, kiss me you outrageous fool."

"Nina don't be silly, I'm a student teacher. I can't kiss you in public." He looked around nervously, hoping that none of his students could see him.

"Walter, kiss me. I won't move from this very spot until you do."

"Fine," he hissed. He leaned his head down to kiss her, hoping to cover his face from anyone who might see.

Nina kept walking like nothing had happened. Rushing after her Walter ignored her until they were safely in a classroom.

The lecture hall filled quickly with students, veteran and non-veteran, shuffling in. the easiest to spot were the freshmen who nervously glanced around the room as they entered a 400 level physics class. Nina and Walter had chosen seat s in the back row. Walter could focus better on his notes that way. But for Nina, it was the semi-privacy that surrounded her. She could sneakily grab his thigh among other things.

Usually Walter sat down, and started to scribble away in his composition notebook until the professor walked in. And today was no different. Only when the sound of a person stumbling through the rows in front of him, he looked up.

"Hello," she chirped, her face bright and smiling. She dropped her bag in the seat next to her and turned to face Walter and Nina. "I'm Elisabeth."

She stuck her hand out to shake his.

"He doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working Elisabeth, I'm Nina Sharp. And this," she patted her hand on his thigh. "This is Walter Bishop, Harvard's up and coming star."

"It's nice to meet you both," Elisabeth flashed another award winning smile at them. She genuinely was happy to meet them. When she'd left high school, she'd hoped so much to find some peers that knew the ropes. And the way Nina was glaring around the room and the way Walter was scribbling on the last few pages of a notebook, she knew she'd found just what she was looking for.

Throughout the class period Nina shifted her eyes, peering at Walter out of the corners she could see him open mouthed looking down at Elisabeth in front of them. Nina ran her hand up Walter's leg again, reaching a little bit farther than she'd ever dared. Causing Walter to jump, Nina's hand brushed over his genitals.

"Nina!" He hissed. He went back to taking his notes furiously writing away. Once he finished the notes that were on the board, he would jump back to his own notebook, continuing working on his project.

Professor James stopped writing notes to start a discussion. Instead of Walter working on his own project, he looked up at Elisabeth, who jumped at the discussion topic. Nina's eyes grew deep blue, her cheeks heated up. Her hand went right back up his thigh, this time stopping on the seam of his pants. Every time he got distracted, she cupped him in her hand.

"I'll make you pay for this later Nina!" He hissed into her ear.

When the class was over Elisabeth turned around.

"We'll see you later then, it was great meeting you." And with a smile she fluttered off into the crowd.

"Walter, you're going the wrong way, we were going to head back to my place to study remember?" She grabbed his bicep forcefully.

"Oh, right," he mumbled, following after her.

There was anger in her eyes and she could tell after they'd made love that night that his mind was elsewhere.

Astrid had grabbed a bowl of red vines from Walter's table and was chowing down on her second one, listening intently.

"Wait, so they met in class? I didn't know she was science person."

"She was, but once she got Walter, that fell by the way side."

Both were standing at the window, watching Walter toil around the laboratory. Nina crossed her arms, watching him closely.

"He fell hard for her. And I was pushed to the wayside. But by that time William jumped on the opportunity to have me. And he did. For a while at least. I stood by the bench and watch Elisabeth and Walter's relationship grow. I saw them marry. I saw Peter born and grow and die. Once I got the girls though, I just kind of let the notion go. There was only so much I could do, you know? But it hurt."

"So you've known him all this time? That must have been rough when he was in St. Clare's."

"You have no idea. But with Massive Dynamic strings, I pulled them and went to see him a few times. I wrote to him but never got a response. I talked with his doctors and watched him get worse. That was the hardest part. That place changed him, and then I thought it was horrible what happened. But now that he's out, he's gotten much better."

"Wait, you went to see him?"

"Yes, he never remembered the visits or me for that matter."

Astrid was shocked at the news she was hearing. All these years she'd seen Nina Sharp as the strict high school principal that everyone was terrified of. And now, she was hearing some of the most personal details she could share. _Must be the weed._

"Nina!" Walter called for her from his table. "You must come here!"

The tone of his voice was alarming. The two women jumped and ran into the main part of the lab.

"Is everything ok Walter?" Nina asked, her voice worried, those blue eyes big.

"This!" He held up a flask with lavender colored liquid in it. "I remembered the formula for your perfume! Your favorite perfume!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, but for Nina this was a notion of kindness and so sweet at that.

"Asteriod, there was a time when Nina brought me a perfume she loved but they were going to stop making it. She asked me to replicate it. And I did. But after all this time I thought I'd forgotten it! But I didn't!"

Astrid smiled at the accomplishment. But Nina stared at him, mouth slightly open.

"Walter," she whispered.

"I'll just leave you two alone, I think that I might have left my car unlocked." Astrid left the lab quickly as she could.

"Nina?" A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Walter!" She closed the gap between them with large steps flinging her arms around his neck. The small memory of that day flooded back to the both of them.

Walter unlocked the front door of the small house he shared with Nina. He knew she'd be in class still for another hour. Enough time for him to cook some supper for the both of them. Something nice and something he didn't usually make.

"Walter?" A tearful voice echoed through the house.

He checked his watch. She was supposed to be in class still.

"Nina? Nina? Where are you?"

He walked into the bedroom they shared to find her in a crumpled pile on the floor.

"Nina! What's wrong?" He scooped her into his arms, pulling her onto the bed. Tears streamed down her face, her body convulsing with each sob.

Without a word, she held up a box and an almost empty bottle. Walter inspected it closer, a perfume bottle.

"Nina, it's only perfume," he took her face in his hands, their noses an inch apart.

"No! It's not Walter! It's not just perfume! It's the only thing my grandmother gave me before she died. It's all I have left from her and it's almost gone!"

"You can still keep the bottle though."

"Can you….can you remake it? The ingreidents are on the back of the box! Surely you can!"

"I will try my best my dear, you know that."

And try he did. He stayed up for nearly three days and nights, trying and retrying until one concoction smelled similar to the bottle.

"Nina," he whispered. She lay sleeping in the bed with a single blanket wrapped around her figure. "Nina, my dear, wake up. I've found your perfume recipe. I think I've got the right one!"

Slowly Nina woke up, her eyes tired from the sudden wake. She rolled over with the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Smell this dear," he lifted a small vile of the liquid to her nose. She sniffed it cautiously, a lesson learned from a few failed attempts.

"Walter, this is it! My grandmother's perfume, you've made it! Oh Walter! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him, nearly spilling the perfume.

"Let me go pour this into the bottle and then I'll come to bed my dear."

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you Walter."

"It's perfectly fine my dear, I shouldn't have said what I did."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, their bodies pressing together. Walter set down the flask and stepped forwards until both of them were in the makeshift bedroom. Nina sunk onto the bed, her hands running down his chest to his belt.

Walter grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. He'd forgotten how gifted she was.

Nina took his cock in her mouth greedily. She sucked him all the way down her throat. It had been a while since she'd done such a thing and it had caught both of them off guard. It had been years since she'd been in a room with a man half naked, but all her techniques were coming back to her.

As was Walter's hunger for more. He lifted her chin and made her stand. Roughly he kissed her. Their bodies melted together until he was on top of her on the pull out sofa. He started to kiss her neck, she cried out his name. that was enough to send him over the edge. It had been seventeen years since he had had any sexual activity. He was overdue for some rough activity. And he knew Nina was just the woman for it.

His teeth nipped and sucked on her flesh. He unsnapped her bra and tossed it off the bed. Continuing with the rest of her clothes, he could feel Nina's heart beat picking up. It was nearly thumping through her chest.

"Walter, please," she begged. Her hands brushed against him, motioning for him to move back up her body. "Please Walter."

He had the power between them now. Once Nina Sharp got into this mood there was no turning back. She would beg and plead until he gave in. It wasn't often that Nina had gotten this turned on, but Walter knew just how much fun it would be since she was.

There would be time for that, but he knew he needed her to be teased. The past few years she had done little about knowing him except for when cases arrived. And she needed to be somewhat punished for it. He slowly stripped off his clothes, neatly folding them and putting them into a pile on the chair.

She slammed her fists against the bed and sat upright.

"Walter! Get over here now!"

A smirk crossed his face and he turned to her. The lights turned off before the bedside lamp turned on, just enough light to read by. It was what she liked best, having been always secretly self-conscious. And he knew that well enough, even though he disagreed.

Instead of being on top, Walter laid back on the sofa with his hands behind his head watching her every movement. At first she had been flustered, only wanting to get off before taking it slow a second and third, and fourth time. But once she straddled him, he knew he'd forfeited the reigns. That was alright with him because now that she could go wild, she would. And they both knew it. She slide onto him slowly, deliberately. But once he was inside her, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Oh Nina," he gasped. "You're so tight!" His head lolled back against the sofa bed and his eyes closed. Instinctively his hands grasped her hips, his body's way of asking her to move or do anything.

She got the gist and slowly began to rock her hips forward and backward. Sighing with relief, she moved his hands from his shoulders dragging her nails against his chest hairs. The feelings of her sexual tension of years gone by were melting away. And just as she was starting to feel her orgasm build Walter's hands gripped so tightly it was almost pain worthy. He pulled her legs down hard on him, grinding himself into her.

It was enough for her orgasm to wash over her. It was like every single fuse was blown in her brain. She dug her nails into Walter's shoulders again, needing to steady herself this time. She lost her breath and mouthed Walter's name over and over again. All the while Walter was still climbing to his. His hands now clamped down on her hips, doing her job for her. He started to talk to her through gritted teeth begging her to come again and he started to talk dirty to her, almost hissing it at her as he did.

Still he hadn't reached his point of no return, with hands still clamping down Walter flipped them both over and made sure her legs were spread far apart. He thrusted into her hard, fast, and deep. Nina's eyes rolled back, her moans growing louder and louder each time. It was enough for her to climax again. Walter timed it just right, reaching his as she reached hers.

They both collapsed on the bed, sweat covering their bodies, hearts racing faster than ever before, and mouths dry as a bone. But they were content and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was amazing Walter!" She said through gasps of air.

"You were very good yourself Nina."

Making eye contact, they both fell into a fit of giggles. Nina laid her head on Walter's rapidly moving chest, her hand running over the springy hairs. Her mind was a flurry of activity. So much had just happened, she didn't quite know how to process it all. But she would in due time. She knew that for certain. She always did.

"Walter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could start up again?"

"Start up again? So soon? Nina, I'm quite exhausted."

"No, not for another few minutes or so," she patted his chest playfully. "I meant like before everything got so complicated. Like we did when we were at Harvard."

Walter puffed his chest out, unsure how to answer. The relationships he had with Nina and Elisabeth were the two things that kept him sane in St. Clare's. But when Elisabeth killed herself, it was too painful to think of her. By that time though, both relationships had melded together, undistinguishable from the other. He did remember details from both relationships, and he could recall how close he and Nina had been, but that was long before Peter and Elisabeth, who'd brought him so much happiness.

Before he could reply however, the laboratory phone rang. With Astrid out wandering the grounds of Harvard, Walter wuickly wrapped the sheet around his midsection and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Walter, good news, we found them," Phillip said with a more positive tone than this morning.

"Nina! They found them!"

Nina popped her head around the corner, slipping Walter's cardigan around her. Her eyes were wide and as Walter looked at her, he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than Nina Sharp in his sweater.

"Where were they Agent Broyles?"

"They had followed a fugitive into a close building and had gotten into a room that had no service and seemed to be soundproof, with medical equipment, Walter we're sending a body over soon. Right now, Peter and Olivia are at the hospital getting checked over, then they should be good to go."

"A body?" Walter's face picked up.

"Yes, is that ok?"

"Oh yes of course! Please send the case file along as well."

"Of course, goodbye Walter."

"Bye Agent Broyles."

Walter hung the phone up again and turned to find Nina, dressed only in his sweater and her high heels.

"They found them, something to do with the case I think, but they'll be here after they get checked out at the hospital," Walter's eyes lit up even more. He wrapped his arms around Nina and kissed her passionately.

She'd forgotten all about her question, relief swept over her knowing that the two kids would be alright.

However Walter hadn't forgotten. He just didn't know how to say what he was going to say next. With a deep breath he thought cautiously on how to put his answer.

"Nina," he pulled away from her a few inches so he could see into her eyes. His voice was serious and near grim. "I would like you to know I care for you very much, and I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee later. Just you and me? Agent Farnsworth showed me this very good place just by her apartment. We could go if you'd like."

A smile of pure joy and happiness lightened up the room from Nina. Walter had never seen her this happy before, but he loved the look of her happy.

"I would love that Walter!" She flung her arms around him kissing him gently in comparison how she'd kissed him moments ago in the bedroom. They were starting to get more aggressive with their kissing as Nina's cell phone rang from in her coat. "Excuse me for a minute," she spoke clumsily, her head spinning from the recent events. "Hello? Ella, hi honey! How are you doing? Good, I'm good too. What? You did? Oh that's wonderful sweetheart!"

Walter watched her face light up from talking with her adoptive granddaughter. He wanted to remember this moment forever, the way she looked, the way she smelled, the way her hair was mussed up. He felt the sudden need to keep her this happy at all times.

"You know what else we could do Nina?" he asked once she hung up her cell phone.

"What's that?"

"We could go dancing! I haven't been dancing in ages!" Again he swept her up in his arms, a hand on her lower back and a hand intertwined with hers. They waltzed around the room with no music playing.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Doctor Bishop?" The coroner poked his head around the door.

"Oh yes! Bring the body in here! Wherever is fine! Thank you!"


End file.
